


Tainted desires

by thekillingjoke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekillingjoke/pseuds/thekillingjoke
Summary: Just read it already people!





	Tainted desires

**Author's Note:**

> I was re watching Black Butler and I simply cannot get enough of SebaCiel. It's almost 6:30 in the morning and I'm dead tired. This is my first fic, please forgive my mistakes. English is not my first language so hope ya'll understand. Enjoy~

The low rumble of thunder can be heard from afar. The storm is going away finally. Outside the window the sound of rain can still be heard, spattering against the window sill slowing down by passing time. The room is nearly dark; the fire is nearly out reduced into a soft halo which makes the furniture in the room slightly visible. The room isn’t quite though; the fading sound of rain pouring outside is transcended by the deep groans accompanied by faint wet sounds.

The soft halo of the nearly out fire gently illuminates the figure on the large chair of the giant study room. Head thrown back the figure breaths out heavily gasping, hands moving on their own, fingers tangling in the soft locks between their spread legs. The head in their lap rises a little only to sink all the way down on the slick pulsating shaft. Fingers digging on the thighs either side of their head, moaning around the throbbing length inside their mouth, the grip on their silky locks tighten as the slurping intensifies. More gasps and groans can be heard from the figure above, slowly moving their hips against the face between their legs.

“M-master,” moans Sebastian, long slender fingers carding through the bluish black hair nestled between his legs. The later looks up eyes glassy, tears drying on their cheeks full lips wrapped around his cock. “You never fail to surprise me,” he smirks, crimson eyes following the movements of the later as they remove their mouth from him.

“And why is that?” Ciel sounds gruff, voice hoarse from the abuse down his throat. The demon’s eyes glow in the dark, pupils slitting into thin lines between his ruby irises. Mouth forming a devilish grin, his hand reaches up to brush a stray tear away from the high of his cheek, rubbing soothing circles on his jaw. Ciel’s eyes close at the sudden intimate action, nestling his face into the large warm hand his other hand finding its way back to the thick shaft before him, pumping slowly. Sebastian hisses, moving his hips with each pump of those slender skilled fingers. The boy leans in to lap at the clear liquid forming on the tip.

“I never imagined the Earl Phantomhive on his knees for me,” Sebastian reaches out to brush the strands of hair from the said boy’s face. Azure eyes meet carmine ones, Sebastian continues, “heavens, who’d have imagined the head of great Phantomhive’s likes to be ordered around like a dog by his servant, likes to go on his knees for me like a good little pet he is?”

Ciel’s cheeks burn with color, blood rushing to his south. Sebastian, that bastard knows his master is into various fetishes and degradation is definitely one of them. After discovering the fact he was more than happy to indulge his young lord as long as they fuel his demonic desires. Sebastian’s breathing hitches as a wet muscle trace the underside of his scrotum mouth latching on one, sucking. Sebastian grits his teeth before grabbing the head between his legs lifting the face up. The later looks dazed eyes losing focus glossed with tears, he is panting lips flushed open inviting.

“You clearly enjoy being humiliated don’t you?” The demon purrs tugging at the bluish black locks, “oh my just look at you all worked up just from blowing me.” Ciel almost keens at his words, “I’m assured you can cum from my voice alone.” Sebastian leans closer lips brushing against the shell of his ear fangs grazing playfully, “shall I make you cum from my voice?” asks the demon tracing the lines of his lip waiting for a response.

“I- ” words die in his throat he feels perched light headed his mismatch eyes never leaving the carmine orbs he tries again. “I f-first want to please you, master," and that’s what the demon wants to hear before shoving his hard cock down Ciel’s throat choking him purposely. Tears well up in his eyes as he tries to regain his breathing, bracing on the elegant long legs spread before him the earl goes down on the pulsating length. Long ebony nails running over his nape leaving goosebumps behind silently encouraging him to take further.

“Faster now darling, make me cum,” commands the master rolling his hips leaving no choice for his pet but to take him further, “good boy, you will be rewarded after this so hurry now.” Ciel was shaking he hates himself but he loves every second of this, he hates himself for enjoying this. His own cock drips on the carpet hard neglected between his legs he wants to cum but he wants his reward he wants to please his master he needs to.

“Yes that’s right use your dirty little mouth on me like the whore you are,” the earl closes his eyes hollows his cheeks he can’t, he can’t anymore his cock aches his knees trembling hurt by now. Dear lord if Sebastian doesn’t come now…

With a loud groan, his mouth fills with bitter liquid his eyes blurring with tears as he tries to swallow the amount. “Now now kitten, you don’t want to waste any of this, go on swallow it all.” Hands still bunch up on the crisp black trousers of the demon Ciel does what he’s told not wasting a drop of it. He pulls off with a ‘pop’ head spinning knees shaking exquisitely wrecked; Sebastian gently pulls the boy up in his lap caressing his sides pressing apologetic kisses on his neck.

“You have been so good to me young master,” placing a lock of hair behind his neck fingers gently stroking the smooth expanse of his back, “I shall reward you now.”

“Then get on with it already!” snaps the later burning from the embarrassment impatient, “you better make it worth my while you vile creature!”

Sebastian smirks before wrapping his long fingers around the hot flesh between the boy’s legs as the later closes his eyes, finally…

“Yes, my lord.”


End file.
